No es perfecta, pero es navidad
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Naruto siempre termina haciendo alguna tontería en navidad. Esta no es la excepción. Parece que pese a haber madurado tanto y ser el mandamás de la aldea, jamás cambiará. Pero al menos esta vez podrá enmendar lo que provocó. NaruHina para Berna CXDB por intercambio navideño AMIGO SECRETO del foro Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas


_**No es perfecta, pero es Navidad**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Aviso: Este fic participa en el "Amigo Secreto" del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Mi amigo secreto es Berna CXDB y la petición que he cumplido es: **_

"_**Un NaruHina amoroso y navideño, puede ser cualquier idea he incluso lo navideño queda a consideración, mientras sea un NaruHina me doy por servido.**__** " ¡Espero que te guste, Berna CXDB!**_

_**Resumen: Naruto siempre termina haciendo alguna tontería en navidad. Esta no es la excepción. Parece que pese a haber madurado tanto y ser el mandamás de la aldea, jamás cambiará. Pero al menos esta vez podrá enmendar lo que provocó. NaruHina para Berna CXDB**_

* * *

><p>—¿Podrías repetirme por qué tenemos que soportarte en Navidad? <em>—<em>masculló Sasuke, con un tic en el ojo, mientras Naruto dejaba de reír ante una pequeña anécdota que le acababa de contar a los niños.

El rubio arqueó las cejas en su dirección y lo pasó su brazo por sus hombros, sonriendo ampliamente de nuevo.

—¡Sasuke, por favor! Es Navidad, ¿en serio no te alegra tener al Hokage en tu casa?

—Francamente no. Tenía las esperanzas de que podría pasar estas fiestas con mi familia y sin estrés. ¿Por. Qué. Estás. Aquí?

—Quería celebrar con mis mejores amigos y mi familia, ¿qué tiene eso de raro?

El Uchiha miró al Hokage de manera suspicaz. Entonces apareció un pequeño rubio, con expresión aburrida y una mueca en el rostro. Bostezó, como si fuera indiferente a lo que sucedía.

—Papá incendió la cocina y nos quedamos sin cena. Otra vez.

—¡Bolt!

—_Papá, esta es una pésima idea... Deberíamos esperar a que llegue mamá para que ella cocine la cena. __— __advirtió el pequeño Bolt, mirando con desaprobación la manera en la que su padre tomaba el delantal de su madre y se lo colocaba, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro._

_Él tenía un mal presentimiento. Su padre y la cocina eran como enemigos naturales, especialmente si se trataba de la cena de navidad._

—_¡No le hagas caso a Bolt! ¡Estoy segura de que tu cena será mejor que la del año anterior!_— _Himawari sonrió ampliamente, mirando a su padre con devoción y ternura._

—_Sí, en la que quemó la cena. Las llamas encendieron las cortinas y tuvimos que ir a pasar la noche con los Nara. Una gran noche, eh._

—_¡Suficiente los dos! Yo soy el gran Hokage. Esta cena es un juego de niños para mi, ¡así que manos a la obra! Estoy seguro de que ésto sorprenderá a su madre._

_Los dos niños se miraron entre sí. Bolt suspiró derrotado y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Detestaba que a papá se le metiera la idea de que sería una buena idea y que todo saldría bien, cuando claramente era la llave maestra para provocar una nueva guerra._

—_¿Al menos esta vez podemos ir con los Uchiha, papá?_

—_Qué gracioso, Bolt. Créeme, te comerás tus palabras junto con el puré que haré como postre. _

_El rubio asintió. Él sólo quería pasar la navidad en su casa, con su familia y aprovechar el único día que su padre parecía tener libre. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Bufó molesto y decidió no ser testigo de la catástrofe. _

_Sin embargo, su sentencia se cumplió. Y una hora más tarde, Naruto los estaba sacando de casa, pues había provocado una explosión que seguramente requeriría una nueva remodelación a la cocina y parte de la sala._

_Justo en ese momento Hinata iba llegando, y quedó atónita al ver el desastre._

—_La navidad es para pasarla con los seres queridos, ¿por qué no vamos con Sasuke y Sakura? _— _se excusó el Hokage. Hinata sonrió levemente. Acarició su mejilla y besó sus labios antes de que partieran al territorio Uchiha. _

—Y así fue como terminamos aquí. _—_terminó de explicar Bolt.

Sasuke miró fijamente a su amigo rubio. Éste se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente mientras tartamudeaba un par de palabras, que seguramente eran para defenderse y explicar lo que había ocurrido. Suspiró pesadamente.

—Sarada, ¿por qué no llevas a Bolt y a Himawari a tu habitación hasta que la cena esté lista? _—_dijo, aparentemente a la nada, pero la puerta corrediza fue abierta y apareció la pequeña pelinegra con expresión seria.

—De acuerdo, papá.

Bolt hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero su hermana menor Himawari lo tomó del brazo y, más animada que él, siguió a Sarada, seguramente emocionada por jugar con ambos. Sasuke esperó pacientemente hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de los chicos, y entonces se giró hacia el Hokage.

—Sé que eres un idiota, pero incluso tú sabes que debes hacer algo para enmendar dos navidades arruinadas con lo mismo.

Naruto bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, y se rascó la mejilla mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

—Hinata ha sido muy paciente.

—Demasiado paciente. ¿De dónde saca tanta paciencia?

—Sigue siendo un enigma para mi.

Ambos miraron en dirección a la cocina, donde Hinata y Sakura estaban dando los últimos toques a la cena. Afortunadamente, la heredera de los Hyuuga había conseguido sacar el postre para ofrecerlo a la familia que amablemente los había aceptado en su hogar para la cena.

Naruto suspiró pesadamente y se levantó, justo cuando Sakura se acercaba con el platillo principal. Esta pareció reñirlo con la mirada, pero sólo le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa. Ella negó divertida y rodó los ojos antes de acercarse, dejar la comida en la mesa y darle un beso a su marido.

Tomó una pequeña plantita y al acercarse a Hinata, la colocó encima de su cabeza. Ella se percató de su presencia y se giró, algo sorprendida. Sonrió, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, y depositó los instrumentos de cocina de vuelta en la repisa.

—Estamos debajo del muérdago...

Ella sonrió de manera adorable y se inclinó para posar sus labios con los de Naruto. Se abrazaron y él mandó a volar el muérdago, aunque éste terminó en el interior de algún tazón lleno de sopa, pero le dio igual. Ya podría disculparse por eso después.

—Lamento tanto el haber arruinado la navidad para nuestra familia... Yo sólo quería sorprenderte con una cena.

—No lo arruinaste, Naruto. Los accidentes pasan.

El rubio rió un poco.

—Sí, pues para El Ninja Número 1 hiperactivo, cabeza-hueca es fácil tener accidentes.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de Naruto. Le acarició las mejillas y volvió a unir sus labios.

—Feliz navidad, Naruto.

—Feliz navidad, Hinata. No sabes cuán feliz me haces. —ella sonrió halagada, y entonces Naruto miró algo detrás de ella — Y quiero compensarte, ¿puedo ayudarte?

La sonrisa de la Hyuuga se borró, y titubeó por un momento. Pero al ver la expresión suplicante en el rostro de su marido, terminó por asentir.

—¡Gracias! Prometo que esta vez no lo arruinaré.

Hinata sonrió nerviosamente, colocándose detrás de él.

Media hora después, en la residencia Nara, se escucharon un par de golpes. Temari fue a abrir, ordenándole a Shikadai que atendiera a sus tíos y a su padre. Al abrir la puerta, parpadeó confundida.

—¿Se les ofrece algo?

Sasuke señaló acusadoramente al Hokage, con algo de salsa en su rostro. Naruto sonrió abochornado. Y Temari optó por permitirles pasar.

—Sólo aléjese de mi cocina, señor Hokage. —advirtió, y todos brindaron por ello.

Éste gruñó un par de cosas, pero su esposa le tomó de la mano y besó su mejilla. Feliz, cargó a sus dos hijos y se unieron a la familia Nara, con los Uchiha detrás, para celebrar como una gran y extraña familia.

Y todos se asegurarían de que Naruto no se acercara a la cocina.

—Ya podrás compensar a Hinata de otra forma que no tenga que ver con la comida. —le dijo Sasuke.

—Qué problemático. —murmuró el patriarca de los Nara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! Este es el primer NaruHina que hago en mi vida.<strong>_

_**Mi amiga secreta, repito, es Berna CXDB. Espero que te haya gustado. Y lamento enormemente la tardanza, pues tuve algunos problemas para publicar. Aún así, ¡felices fiestas! Y un gran saludo.**_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw. **_

_**¡Saludos! **_


End file.
